


Dropped Chocolate

by harvroth



Series: Milestones of Bob and Alicia Zimmermann [4]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Cute Bob, F/M, Pregnant Alicia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10130174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harvroth/pseuds/harvroth
Summary: "I dropped my chocolate on the kitchen floor and I can't pick it up because I can't bend down." She grumbles, not looking away from their baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was pretty self indulgent, but also promoted by my good tumblr friend!

**Saturday, 18th of May 1991**

For the 8 years Bob and Alicia have been together, Bob has gotten used to coming home from practice, exhausted but showered, to find his wife tidying or cooking or just generally moving around their house looking beautiful. So effortlessly too, her long golden hair swaying as she dances to the radio dressed in shorts and a vest. He's convinced he couldn't come home to anything that would warm his heart more.

He's wrong.

After one particular practice, a brutal one considering it's midst the playoffs finals, he's extra tired and home for the first time in what felt like two long, only hours before traveling to Minnesota, slumping into the house, grumbling at himself as he bumps into the draws near the door. It's only until he reaches the kitchen that he notices the absence of the radio, notices the absence of his wife.

Of course, panic kicks in immediately, the only time Alicia's not listening to the radio after practice is when she's not in the house and Bob definitely left her here. She definitely said she'd be here.

Dropping his bag, and nearly tripping on it as he goes, he rushes through into the kitchen, the downstair's bathroom, the laundry room, the living room, he can't hear the radio or the television at all and he doesn't much like it.

He doesn't hesitate to rush upstairs after, checking all the rooms he passes, until he reaches their bedroom, out of breath, shoving the door open and ...

Letting an almighty sigh of relief at the sight of Alicia, conscious, laid in bed in what she calls her ugly underwear but that she still looks gorgeous in. And well, laid in bed is putting it loosely. Laid in bed suggests comfort and Alicia looks the opposite of comfortable, laid flat on her back, her head tilted up on what must be three pillows, her chin on her chest and her arms beside her.

She's pouting right at the protruding bump on her belly that Bob swears he can see move even from the doorway, the pout she uses when Bob's got to leave her in bed for a game or just when she can't get her own way.

He'd never tell her, but it's one of his favourite facial expressions ever.

"I dropped my chocolate on the kitchen floor and I can't pick it up because I can't bend down." She grumbles, not looking away from their baby.

Out of relief (maybe he can be a tiny bit irrational sometimes but he likes his routines and Alicia knows and she'd never intentionally break them) and amusement and utter love for her he lets out a big long laugh, earning him an even almightier scowl that delights him as he walks to the bed. The scowl follows him all the way but melts as he gets even closer and bends to kiss her, his hand falling to her stomach that's big enough to fit a set of chunky twins in and stroking, feeling the little nudges that just squeeze his heart.

"I'll bring you your chocolate don't you worry," he laughs again kissing her forehead and getting a quick whiff of the hair piled on top of her head that smells fruity, deciding to lay beside her before he goes for the chocolate.

"Alicia," he stops to grumble though at the pile of pillows she's wedged under her head, "this is bad for your neck. You don't need this many pillows to pout at our baby, it's big enough to see when you've got your head down." He chirps. The size of their baby is a constant source of many complaints from his wife but he loves it, but of course he's not the one carrying it so he tries not to express his love for the size too often. Alicia's extra hormonal and doesn't appreciate it. He learnt the hard away.

She huffs, but shifts closer anyway, rolling to her side and throwing her leg over his, her head on his forearm, her bump pressed against his side so he can vaguely feel the continuous kicks and punches from their little one.

"You're the tall one, this is your fault," she mumbles into his neck, pushing her hand under his t-shirt to rest on his abs.

He just laughs again, kissing her forehead.

And, yeah, he realises that he can come home from practice to something that will warm his heart more than his wife looking glamorous even in clothes for comfort, and he's positive he's only going to get proven more wrong the day his baby's born.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is claycro come talk to me xox (especially if you like ice hockey)  
> Also I just adore Bob and Alicia so if you have any lil Drabble prompts or whatnot then please tell me!


End file.
